Emotions Dawn
by siliana blue
Summary: OneShot. slight TyKa. Kai benimmt sich mal wieder merkwürdig. Als Tyson ihm folgt um den Grund dafür herauszufinden, macht er mehr als eine Entdeckung... war noch nie gut mit diesem summaryzeug... please R


**Hallo** zusammen!

Ich fürchte, ich leide gerade an akuter Schreibwut. Was für euch leider bedeutet, dass ihr schon wieder mal einen kleinen One-Shot von mir ertragen müsst. Zum Teil ist das allerdings auch blasters a.k.a. skampis (see? I got it! ;) ) Schuld. Sie hat mich nämlich gewissermaßen gebeten, ob ich nicht auch mal was ohne Character Death schreiben kann - et voilá! Here you go!

Ich war so frei, das Ganze mit einem ersten Versuch 'ne Yaoi-Fic zu schreiben zu verbinden...

Das Resultat: Eine TyKa - zumindest andeutungsweise...

Wie immer ist unser allerliebster Kai natürlich wieder der Leidtragende - was nicht daran liegt, dass ich ihn nicht leiden kann! Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich liebe Kai - gerade weil er eine so schön tragisch-geheimnisvolle Figur ist! Ich fürchte allerdings, ich neige dazu die Tragik etwas auszunutzen...

Na, wie auch immer - genug gelabert! Interessiert ja eh keinen! Ich lass euch jetzt einfach in Ruhe lesen, okay? Hoffe wie immer, es gefällt!

Noch kurz den Disclaimer - mir gehört nix, wie immer - und schon kann's losgehen!

**

* * *

..: Emotions Dawn :..

* * *

**

Vorsichtig folgte Tyson den Spuren im Sand, immer darauf bedacht, sie mit seinen eigenen Fußspuren nicht zu verwischen. Er wusste, früher oder später würden sie ihn zu ihm führen. Sie mussten einfach! Er musste ihn finden. Er musste herausfinden, was los war.

Heute morgen beim Frühstück war er schon so komisch gewesen. Tyson hatte wieder einmal heillos verpennt, aber er hatte sich nicht einmal wie sonst darüber aufgeregt. Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen hätte er ihn angebrüllt, wie unzuverlässig er doch war und dass er das ganze Training nicht ernst nehmen würde. Dann hätte er sich vermutlich noch lautstark darüber beschwert, wie sehr es doch unter seiner Würde war, sich mit diesem Kindergarten abgeben zu müssen und dass das alles doch nur Zeitverschwendung war. Das Übliche eben.

Doch heute war es anders gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, ihm einen dieser vernichtenden Blicke zuzuwerfen, die Tyson jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

Was war nur los?

Nach dem Frühstück hatte er verkündet, dass das Training für heute ausfallen würde, und war dann ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden. Tyson hatte Rei, Max und Kenny fragende Blicke zugeworfen, doch sie hatten nur ratlos mit den Schultern gezuckt. Tyson verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Mr. Daily-Workout himself ließ das Training ausfallen? Einfach so? War er vielleicht krank, oder was?

Bei dem Gedanken war es Tyson plötzlich eiskalt den Rücken hinab gelaufen. Vielleicht war Kai tatsächlich krank? Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war er gestern erst spät in der Nacht nach Hause gekommen, und es hatte letzte Nacht in Strömen geregnet. Selbst jetzt waren die Straßen noch feucht vom nächtlichen Unwetter. Womöglich hatte er sich erkältet! Vielleicht hatte er sogar Fieber und war nur wieder zu stolz, es zuzugeben! Womöglich ging es ihm sogar so schlecht, dass er Hilfe brauchte?

Tysons Schritte beschleunigten sich unwillkürlich, bis sie ihn um eine der kantigen Felsen, die die kleine Strandbucht verbargen, herumführten. Sofort beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag etwas. Dort drüben, auf einem kleinen Felsen, ein Bein über den Rand baumelnd, saß die so vertraute Gestalt des blauhaarigen Russen. Ein Glück, es schien ihm gut zu gehen. Er hatte ein Bein zur Brust gezogen, den linken Arm entspannt auf das Knie gelegt während er sich mit dem anderen abstützte. Er wirkte kalt, unnahbar – eigentlich wie immer.

Und dennoch, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht, seinen Teamcaptain nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, trat Tyson einen Schritt näher auf die Klippen zu. Und plötzlich sah er es! Und der bloße Anblick raubte ihm schier den Atem.

Da saß er, Kai Hiwatari, der große, stolze, über alles erhabene Kai Hiwatari, den Blick auf die endlos scheinende Weite des Meeres gerichtet, und in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen. Tyson konnte es nicht glauben. Der Eisprinz, Mr. Grouchy Pants, Mr. Sourpuss – er weinte!

In diesem Moment wäre Tyson am liebsten zu ihm gerannt, hätte ihn am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen und ihn so lange hin und hergewiegt, bis die Tränen verschwanden. Nie zuvor war ihm Kai so verletzlich vorgekommen, so... verloren. Jede einzelne Faser seines Selbst schien alles überwältigende Wellen tiefster Einsamkeit auszustrahlen. Was war nur los? Was war passiert?

Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen! Die ganze Zeit über, all die Jahre, die sie sich nun schon kannten, hatte er sich immer gewünscht, Kai würde endlich einmal menschliche Regungen zeigen, endlich die Mauer einreißen, hinter der er sich stets zu verstecken schien und seine Gefühle mit ihnen teilen. Und jetzt, wo er zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf diese Gefühle werfen konnte, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als den alten Kai wiederzuhaben. Den Kai, der vor nichts Angst hatte, den nichts schrecken, dem nichts etwas anhaben konnte. Den Kai, bei dem er sich so absolut sicher fühlte, wie nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt. Den Kai, den er kannte und liebte.

Liebte?

Ja, liebte. Er liebte Kai. Was hatte es noch für einen Zweck, es zu leugnen? Irgendwie hatte er ihn wohl immer geliebt. Doch es auszusprechen hatte er nie gewagt, weder Kai noch sonst jemandem gegenüber. Die anderen würden ihn nur auslachen, ihn fragen, ob er verrückt geworden sei. Und Kai? Vermutlich würde er ihn anbrüllen, er solle verschwinden und ihm nie mehr unter die Augen kommen. Er würde ihm sagen, dass er nicht gut genug für ihn war, dass der große Hiwatari sich nicht mit einem kleinen Möchtegern wie ihm einlassen würde. Und in seinen Augen würden sich Hass und Abscheu spiegeln. Allein bei dem Gedanken krampften sich Tysons Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammen.

Doch jetzt... jetzt war die Situation plötzlich eine völlig andere. Wie Kai da saß, allein, verloren, das Gesicht nass von seinen Tränen, wirkte er plötzlich gar nicht mehr so kalt und überheblich. Er hatte so absolut gar nichts unnahbares mehr an sich – im Gegenteil. Er wirkte fast, als warte er nur darauf, dass jemand ihn hier fand, ihn umarmte und beschützte.

Vielleicht war das der wahre Kai Hiwatari, vielleicht war die kalte Fassade genau das: eine Fassade. Nur Fassade. Eine Maske, die das verbergen sollte, was er wirklich war: Ein Junge genau wie Tyson selbst, verängstigt, einsam, traurig.

Langsam setzte Tyson einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er nur noch einen Schritt von Kai entfernt war. Der feine Sand knirschte unter seinen Tritten und ließ Kai erschrocken zu ihm aufsehen.

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Tyson in seinem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Erstaunen über sein plötzliches Auftauchen, Entsetzen, dass er ihn so sah und Angst davor, was er nun tun würde jagten in rascher Folge über seine Züge. Nur um schließlich einem einzigen Ausdruck Platz zu machen: Verzweiflung. Und dem stillen Flehen, er möge nicht weggehen, er möge seiner Einsamkeit ein Ende bereiten.

Und Tyson war nur zu schnell bereit, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ohne weiteres Zögern zog er den Älteren in seine Arme, drückte ihn so fest an sich wie er nur konnte, ohne sich daran zu stören, dass sich Kais zitternde Hände schmerzhaft um seine Schultern krallten. Er ließ es zu, dass seine bitteren Tränen sein T-Shirt durchnässten und stellte keine Fragen, als sein Körper unter gedämpften Schluchzern zu zittern begann.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da saßen. Es war ihm auch egal. Er hätte in diesem Moment nirgendwo anders sein wollen. Kais bebende Gestalt in seinen Armen war alles was zählte. Er wollte ihn nur festhalten, für ihn da sein mit allem was er hatte. Er lockerte seine Umarmung für keine Sekunde, hörte nicht auf, dem sonst so überlegenen Russen in sanften kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken zu streichen, während er den Blick auf die tröstenden Wellen des Meeres gerichtet hielt. Er fühlte sich wie im Traum.

Wie oft hatte er schon davon geträumt, Kai so nahe sein zu können. Gut, in diesen Träumen war diese Nähe etwas anderer Natur gewesen. In seinen Träumen hatte sich Kai nie die Seele aus dem Leib geweint. Und dennoch war das hier so viel besser als jeder Traum. Es war real. Und zum ersten Mal in all der Zeit, die sich nun schon kannten, hatte er das Gefühl, Kais bedingungsloses Vertrauen zu besitzen. Er hätte ewig hier so sitzen können...

Die Sonne hing bereits tief am Horizont, als Kais stille Tränen schließlich versiegten. Tyson konnte spüren, wie er sich langsam aus der Umarmung zurückzog und sich wortlos neben ihn setzte, den Blick erneut aufs Meer gerichtet.

Keiner sprach ein Wort. Tyson hätte gern etwas gesagt. Tausende Fragen brannten ihm förmlich Löcher in die Zunge, doch er hielt sich zurück. Kai würde ihm schon sagen, was los war, wenn er das wollte. Und wenn nicht – nun, dann hatte es auch keinen Sinn zu fragen. Er würde ohnehin keine Antworten erhalten.

Und so saßen sie schweigend da, die Blicke auf die untergehende Sonne gerichtet, während ihnen der aufkommende Nachtwind das Haar zerzauste. Erst als die rote Scheibe bereits völlig im Meer versunken war, brach Kai die Stille.

„Warum bist du hergekommen?"

Nur ein Flüstern, fast so als fürchte er die Antwort.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Ein fragender Blick war alles, was als Antwort gelten konnte.

„Du warst heute morgen so seltsam", erklärte Tyson vorsichtig. „Du lässt sonst nie einfach so das Training ausfallen. Und dann bist du einfach verschwunden. Nicht mal zum Mittagessen bist du aufgetaucht." Er warf Kai einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Er ließ mit nichts erkennen, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Er blickte nur weiter hinaus auf den in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit allmählich verschwimmenden Horizont. „Ich fing an, mir Sorgen zu machen und hab beschlossen, dich zu suchen. Ich dachte mir, du wärst vielleicht zum Strand gegangen, und dann hab ich Spuren im Sand entdeckt. Ich bin ihnen gefolgt und sie haben mich hierher geführt."

Wieder begrüßte ihn nur Kais Schweigen. Doch diesmal war es nicht eisig wie sonst. Sein Schweigen hatte nichts kaltes, nichts abweisendes. Es wirkte lediglich, als denke er darüber nach, was er darauf sagen könnte.

Tyson beschloss erneut, einfach abzuwarten. Irgendwann würde Kai schon reden. Und wenn nicht – auch gut. Daran war er schließlich gewöhnt. Doch er hoffte inständig, diesmal möge es anders laufen als üblich...

Sein Wunsch wurde erfüllt. Er konnte Kai neben sich tief die Luft einziehen hören, so als müsse er sich überwinden zu sagen, was immer er gleich sagen würde. Tyson wartete gespannt, was das wohl sein würde. Vielleicht würde er heute endlich einen Teil des Rätsels, das Kai für ihn darstellte, lösen können...

„Es tut mir leid."

Hatte er richtig gehört? Hatte Kai sich gerade entschuldigt? Der große Kai Hiwatari? Entschuldigte sich? Und ausgerechnet bei ihm?

„Ich... Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Dass du dir Sorgen machst, meine ich..." Seine Stimme verlor sich fast im Rauschen der Wellen. „Es ist nur... ich... heute ist einfach kein guter Tag..."

Kein guter Tag? Was sollte das heißen? Was meinte er damit, kein guter Tag?

„Was meinst du?"

„Heute... es... ist ihr Todestag... und... deshalb..."

Er sprach nicht weiter. Das war auch nicht nötig. Tyson wusste auch so, was er meinte. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, was wohl mit Kais Eltern war. Ob sie tot waren, oder ob sie ihn einfach nur an seinen Großvater abgeschoben hatten, weil sie ihn nicht mehr wollten. Da hatte er seine Antwort. Sie waren tot. Sie waren heute gestorben, am 15. April. Es spielte keine Rolle vor wie vielen Jahren. Es spielte nie eine Rolle. Er wusste das, weil es für ihn auch keine Rolle spielte. Seine Mutter war bereits seit über zwölf Jahren tot, und es tat immer noch weh wie am ersten Tag. Aber er hatte noch seinen Vater, Gramps, Hiro. Er war nicht allein.

Kai hatte niemanden – bis auf einen Großvater, der im Gefängnis saß weil er Kinder misshandelt hatte – und Kai war eines dieser Kinder gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass er so einsam gewirkt hatte. Er _war_ einsam.

Tyson betrachtete Kai, wie er da saß, die Schultern zusammengesunken, den Blick traurig und leer in die Ferne gerichtet. Und auf einmal verstand er, warum Kai so war wie er war. Warum er so kalt war, so unnahbar, warum er niemanden an sich heran ließ. Er hatte Angst. Angst, wieder verlassen zu werden, Angst, diesen Schmerz noch einmal erleben zu müssen.

Ohne ihm die Chance zu geben auszuweichen zog er Kai erneut in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. So fest er nur konnte. Er konnte spüren, wie sich jeder Muskel des Russen unter dieser Berührung verkrampfte, doch er ließ nicht los. Im Gegenteil, er festigte seinen Griff nur noch. Er senkte den Kopf, bis seine Lippen beinahe Kais Ohr berührten und flüsterte sanft und eindringlich:

„_Ich werde dich nie allein lassen, Kai Hiwatari."_

Bei diesen Worten krampften sich zitternde Hände in seine Oberarme und er spürte, wie sein Shirt erneut von Tränen durchnässt wurde. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte soeben einen Eid geleistet. Und nichts in der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen, ihn zu brechen.

Er blickte hinaus aufs Meer und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als tief am Horizont der Abendstern aufging. Die Venus. Der Stern der Liebe...

**

* * *

..: Ende :..

* * *

**

...okay... wie gesagt, ein Versuch... lasst mich wissen, wie's euch gefällt, ja? Für Tips und konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer offen!

Alles Liebe

siliana


End file.
